Vongola Empire
by girlpresses
Summary: KHR REMIX in which Tsuna is the soon-to-be king. Summary inside. Discontinued.
1. Information

**Summary: **Sawada Tsunayoshi has been living a normal yet lame life, failing at everything. He was a commoner and was said to have no magical powers like the nobles. One day, a letter shows up at his house stating that someone named Reborn would be his tutor and it turns out Reborn is a child! (or looks like one) Reborn states that Tsuna was the 10th king of the Vongola Empire. However Tsuna keeps denying that, saying he is only a commoner. And from there a series of events happen.

Main Character Bio:

**Sawada Tsunayoshi: **A commoner who had the blood of the Vongola royal family, decedent of the Vongola Primo. He is the 10th king of the Vongola Empire.

**Gokudera Hayato: **A noble who wanted to test Tsuna to see if he was worthy enough to be king, soon becomes his "right-hand man.'

**Yamamoto Takeshi: **A son of a merchant who sells sushi. He absolutely loves baseball, soon he becomes Tsuna's friend.

**Hibari Kyoya: **A high noble who is in charge of the Discipline Committee of Prefects at Tsuna's school. He hates to be involved with Tsuna or anyone else and always 'Bits them to death.' He has a cousin who takes care of all the high noble stuff.

**Sasagawa Ryohei: **A lower noble who has a sister named Kyoko. He loves boxing and trains everyday always saying 'To the EXTREME.' He wants Tsuna to be in the boxing club.

**Lambo: **A 5-year-old kid sent by a neighboring allied kingdom in order to kill Reborn and fails. Becomes Tsuna's friend and always uses the 10-year bazooka to run away.

**Rokudo Mukuro/Dokuro Chrome: **Mukuro was a wanted criminal that ran away from a prison, and after the fight with Tsuna, he gets captured by a ruthless kingdom that no one can go against. Chrome is a rich noble that is technically the Mist guardian. She was abandoned by her parents after a tragedy losing one of her eye and her organs. Her body is supported by Mukuro and thus if he die, she dies too. She becomes friends with Tsuna and even calls him "Boss."

**Rankings:**

**Royalty: **It is the highest ranking, of course. They have a lot of magical power, though as it may be strong, they have a limit on how much they use. If they use too much over their powers than they will either faint or collapse.

**High Nobles: **They are the second highest ranking. They have not as much magical power as royalty but they handle most of the empire's events and all that stuff.

**Nobles: **They are the third highest ranking. They have even less magical power. Most of them are merchants and very few have no magical powers. They have most of the official rankings.

**Lower Nobles: **They are the second lowest. They barely have any magical power. They use money usually. They are the ones closest to the commoners and are the ones who are in charge of the commoner's minor affairs.

**Commoners: **They have Zero magical powers. They work for many usually to support their families, etc. They have the most free life, and magic itself for them is very rare.

**Magic Trade:**

The lower, normal, high nobles as well as the royalty trade magic by changing their magic into a dust like powder. If too much is converted then they will become physically weak for magic is what they need to live. For that reason it is rare for commoners. They use it like money to buy stuff and etc.

**This page may be edited to fit the actual story, and there may be spoilers in this. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own khr or its characters, only my own characters. This disclaimer will be for the whole story.**


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

A guy who was about 14-years old was running to school. _'I'll be late!'_ He thought as he suddenly tripped landing on his face, '_Oww…_' The bell rung from the school that was before him. He got up and ran to school again. This time he didn't trip but he bumped into someone.

"Gomenassai!" He shouted before he ran to his class. The person just looked at his retreating figure. '_Who was that person? I'll bite them to death later_,' the person in whom the 14-year-old boy had bumped into thought. He yawned and headed for the rooftop. His jacket was hanging off his shoulders. He had black hair, unlike the person who bumped into him. The boy had a brown color for his hair color. In his hands was a pair of tonfas, hidden by his jacket.

And back to the brown-haired guy. He opened the door to his classroom panting heavily. Walking to his seat, he saw his crush, Sasagawa Kyoko. Their test scores were being passed back. _'D-Did I fail this one too?_' He thought as the teacher came to him.

"Sawada Tsunayoshi, you have the worst grade in this class!" The teacher said as nearly everyone began to laugh. The teacher placed Tsuna's paper down and went to the next student. On his paper there was a number circled in red : 13. '_I failed yet again…'_ Tsuna thought.

"You got a 13? You really live up to your title, Dame-Tsuna," a classmate said. A group sitting near him laughed. _'At this point Kyoko-chan will laugh at me,'_ he thought putting his head low on his desk.

"It's alright, Tsuna-kun, you'll get better next time," Kyoko said turning back to him smiling. She sat diagonal from Tsuna. She was wearing the girl version of the school uniform. She too had brown hair but hers was a lighter brown. Tsuna sat up cheered up from Kyoko's words of encouragement. _'Kyoko-chan…'_ The rest of the class continued as usual. . . .

~~

Tsuna walked home from school. A he got closer his house, he noticed that in his mailbox, there was a letter. He took it and entered the house taking off his shoes.

"I'm home, Okaa-san," Tsuna said heading to the kitchen where his mother was.

"Ah, Tsu-kun, welcome back," his mother said. She had short brown hair and was wearing a kitchen apron. She was washing dishes at the time.

"There's a letter…" Tsuna turned the letter to see the words: **TO: SAWADA TSUNAYOSHI, **"Eh?! Me?" He immediately opened it.

"What does it say, Tsu-kun?" She asked as she continued washing the dishes.

"It says: _I will be Sawada Tsunayoshi's home tutor, I will raise your child to become the king of the next generation. I am young and good-looking. As long as I have a lace to sleep and a meal, I will teach you 24 hours a day for free!" _Tsuna read from the letter.

"What's this? I don't need a home tutor!" Tsuna said setting the paper down on the table and heading towards his room, accidentally dropping his test and leaving without realizing it. '_In this world, there is nothing free… the exchanged of magic is required. Because us commoners have no magic, we have to use money. Noble and the royal family in which we live under, all rarely use money. A meal and a place to stay is impossible for one to accept.'_

He went into his room and took a nap after changing into pajamas. His room was messy, clothes nearly everywhere. The window was opened, the wind rushing in only feeling like a breeze. Tsuna was already in his slumber. His mother who was downstairs was calling the tutor after seeing his low test grades again. The peaceful part of the day had finally ended.

~~

A girl with black pigtails was sitting upon a chair made of glass. It was a crystal clear blue color, but it looked dark. Around her was darkness, only the windows were bright. The girl had an arm resting upon the side of the chair, her other arm was on the armrest of the chair. That very same arm had only her elbow upon the armrest, her hand was on a side of her head, as if resting it.

She had pretty blue, or rather sapphire eyes that suited the chair below her. Her expression was emotionless and unreadable_. 'It has finally begun. The 10__th__ generation king of the empire.'_ She thought closing her eyes.

~~

"Tsu-kun!" Nana said opening the door to Tsuna's bedroom. She saw him still asleep. Half of his body had fallen onto the floor. _'This again…' _Nana thought.

"Sawada Tsunayoshi, the one who got 13 on his test," Nana said reading his score from his test.

"H-hai!" Tsuna said immediately sitting up. He fell off the bed after he had sat up. Then he noticed he wasn't in class, along with the fact that his test was in his mother's hands.

"H-How'd you get that?" Tsuna asked trying to get it back but Nana pulled it away.

"I called for a home tutor, he's coming soon," Nana said.

"Ehh? But Okaa-san…"

"Ciaossu!" A child said. He was standing in Tsuna's bedroom. He wore a black suit with a black fedora. He looked like a mafia member though he wasn't. In the corner of is suit was a crest. The crest of the Vongola Empire.

"Who's this baby?" Tsuna asked. He went closer to take a look.

"Huh? Where'd this child come from?" Nana asked.

"I'm a home tutor, Reborn!" Reborn said showing them a card.

"Home tutor?" Nana asked.

"Reborn?" Tsuna asked. Then the two of them laughed.

"Don't make me laugh, you're just a baby," Tsuna said still laughing. Reborn kicked Tsuna's face down.

"Are you alright, Tsu-kun?" Nana asked, "Oh, the groceries are on sale today!" Nana walked out. "I'll be going, Tsu-kun."

"So you're Tsuna?" Reborn asked as Nana was out of sight.

"Don't call me that, I don't want to be called 'Tsuna' by a baby. I have a real name, Sawada Tsunayoshi," Tsuna said. He was kicked in the cheek.

"Urusai, Dame-Tsuna," Reborn said. _'Oww…….' _Tsuna thought rubbing his cheek.

"You are the 10th king of the Vongola Empire," Reborn said.

"What? Reborn, what are you talking-." Reborn kicked him on his other cheek.

"Don't interrupt, Dame-Tsuna," Reborn said as Tsuna rubbed his other cheek.

"I will train you to be the 10th king," Reborn said. A chameleon crawled up Reborn's hat. It had a color like a lime, perhaps a little darker.

"Ah!!" Tsuna shouted nearly jumping when he saw the lizard.

"You're the first middle-schooler scared of Leon," Reborn said. Leon the chameleon jumped on his hand. It transformed into a gun. Tsuna freaked out. Leon turned back to normal. There was suddenly a loud outside. It sounded like explosions. Tsuna raced out, tripping on the stairs. He already had three red spots on his face, and a couple bruises.

"Oww…" Tsuna said rubbing his bruises. Reborn kicked him.

"You really are Dame-Tsuna," Reborn said, "Go."

Tsuna finally got up and walked outside to see a guy with dynamites in his hands. He was wearing a uniform which was from the school that Tsuna went to. He was also wearing a brown coat, it had looked as if he was rich if you looked closely at him.

"You don't deserve to be the 10th king!" he said suddenly throwing the dynamites. He had silver hair.

"Eh?!" Tsuna said moving out of the way. The dynamites exploded with Tsuna dodging them. _'Thank God,' _Tsuna thought relieved. Reborn was already there, somehow.

Leon turned into a gun. "Fight with your dying will." Reborn aimed his gun at Tsuna's head. "Ehhh! Matte, Reborn!" Tsuna tried backing away. "Now die." Tsuna fell back thinking '_If only I had the dying will, then I would've been able to stop all the dynamites.'_ An orange flame appeared on Tsuna's forehead. "REBORN!" He yelled as he came back to life wearing nothing but boxers.

"I still have more!" he shouted taking out 4 and throwing them up lit. _'Huh?!' _Tsuna thought as he clapped his hands on the lit area. The sparks on them had disappeared.

"Tch," the guy said, he took out some more dynamites. Tsuna had no idea where they had came from and he threw nearly 10 dynamites up. _'Not again!' _ Tsuna thought as he did the same for nearly all of them. The last one was falling on the silver-haired dude. He didn't have enough time to move away. Tsuna went there and did the same as the rest. Tsuna fell due to his jump towards the last dynamite. His dying will flame about his head disappeared as he returned back to normal.

"Gomenassai!" he said suddenly bowing to Tsuna, "You're the only one worthy enough to be the Vongola King, Jyuudaime!"

"Ehh?!" Tsuna asked taking a step back, "That again?!"

"Jyuudaime! I'll do whatever you want!" he said bowing again.

"Who are you anyways?" Tsuna asked.

"He's Gokudera Hayato, a noble in the Vongola Empire, he's known as Smokin' Bomb Hayato," Reborn said reappearing on top of Tsuna's head.

"I'll be in your class tomorrow, Jyuudaime!" Gokudera said with a smile. Tsuna took a step back and ran back to his room.

"Those things have nothing to do with me!" Tsuna said closing the door or rather slamming it, though nearly slamming his fingers along with it too.

"Jyuudaime!! Wait for me!"

~~

"Ohayogozaimasu, Jyuudaime!" Gokudera said standing in front of him. Tsuna was in his pajamas yawning.

"Gokudera-kun, ohayo….EH!??! WHY ARE YOU HERE?!" Tsuna shouted. They were at the front door. Gokudera on the outside and Tsuna was getting the door. He was about to close the door on Gokudera, but his mom went out of the kitchen to see who it was.

"Ah, Tsu-kun's friend?" Nana asked. Tsuna headed back towards his room to change into his uniform.

" Ohayo, Jyuudaime's okaa-san" he said.

"You don't have to be so formal Gokudera-kun" Nana said as Tsuna was returning, he was finished changing. As he walked down the stairs, he fell, hitting his head.

"Jyuudaime/Tsu-kun!! Are you alright?" Both Gokudera and Nana asked except Nana said Tsu-kun and Gokudera said Jyuudaime.

"Yeah," Tsuna said laughing nervously while rubbing the bruised bump upon his head.

~~

They finally reached school. Gokudera went to the bathroom due to a sudden stomachache. Tsuna sighed as he was headed for class, '_How did all these things happen in one day?' _Tsuna thought as he bumped into someone. He froze realizing who he had bumped into.

"Gah! It's Hibari-san!" Tsuna said after turning to see who it was. Hibari's tonfas were held out.

"It's you. I'll bite you to death for bumping into me two days in a row," Hibari said. Then it hit Tsuna, he remembered bumping into someone yesterday.

"GAH!" Tsuna said taking a step back.

~~

Tsuna found himself inside the infirmary with a black eye and many bruises. _'Hibari Kyoya, the head of the Discipline Committee. He's the scariest person in this school but his rank is even higher than Gokudera's. Hibari-san is a high noble.' _

"Ah, you're also here?" A guy with short black hair said. He had a cast on his right arm.

"How'd you get that?" Tsuna asked seeing the cast.

"Baseball accident," he said laughing a little after, "How did you get those?" Tsuna scratched his head with his right hand in which wasn't that bruised up as the other arm. He remembered being beaten up by Hibari.

"Oh! I'm Yamamoto Takeshi," Yamamoto said about to move his right hand. Then he stopped it, feeling the pain. He held out his left hand instead. Tsuna opened his mouth about to say something but the infirmary door flung open.

"Jyuudaime!" Gokudera said rushing to Tsuna bowing, "Gomenassai, if only I was there, this wouldn't have happened!" _'It still would of worse if he was there too.' _Tsuna thought.

"It's fine-." Tsuna started as Gokudera noticed Yamamoto.

"WHO ARE YOU?!?!" Gokudera asked taking out the dynamites.

"WAH! Gokudera-kun! He's Yamamoto Takeshi and is in the same class as us," Tsuna said as quickly as he can, "Put them away!"

"Fine, if Jyuudaime says so," Gokudera said putting them away, "I still don't trust you." Yamamoto laughed a little.

"What a cool toy you have there," Yamamoto said thinking they were toys.

"Teme!" Gokudera shouted about to get the dynamites out again.

"Gokudera-kun!" Tsuna said.

"Tch," Gokudera said taking a chair and sitting next to Tsuna's bed. He was glaring at Yamamoto who was smiling. Tsuna could feel the tension on Gokudera's side. He sighed as Gokudera sliced out pieces of an apple that mysteriously appeared. Gokudera was still glaring at Yamamoto. He nearly cut himself.

"Ahh! Gokudera-kun!" Tsuna said as Gokudera turn to Tsuna with a smile.

"Here, Jyuudaime," Gokudera said handing Tsuna an oddly shaped apple. Tsuna took it laughing nervously again.

End of Chapter 1

**It's all typed up in one day………….. and its Fri 13****th**** here…………………… There may be some mistakes in it. I had my editor aka friend edit it but her grammar isn't rly better than mines……………. And so I hope you all enjoy this chapter as well as review!!!**


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

After a couple days, Tsuna recovered from the injuries he got from the 'dangerous' prefect. Tsuna, Yamamoto, and Gokudera had become friends though Gokudera always got into arguments with Yamamoto, who however, never noticed it was an actual argument. It was a sunny day, fairly windy.

"Baseball idiot, I'm the only one worthy to be Jyuudaime's right-hand-man!!" Gokudera said. _'It begins again,' _Tsuna thought. They were on their way to school

" Ok then I'll be the left-hand man!" Yamamoto said, laughing a little at the beginning. Tsuna suddenly saw his crush with a senpai. His crush's friend, Hana, was also there. _'Kyoko-chan……'_ Tsuna thought.

"Then confess to her with your dying will!" Reborn said holding Leon out. Leon turned into a gun and Reborn shot it at Tsuna. He was in a falling-slow-motion. _'If I had the dying will, I could've have confessed to Kyoko-chan,'_ He thought Then all of a sudden, he ripped all his clothes besides his boxers.

"REBORN!" Tsuna shouted, "I WILL CONFESS TO KYOKO-CHAN WITH MY DYING WILL!" He ran towards Kyoko with a orange flame above his head, upon his hair. By accident, the senpai who was talking to Kyoko flew away because of Tsuna bumping into him.

"Tsuna-kun?" Kyoko asked, clearly confused as well as bewildered of him only wearing his boxers.

"Kyoko-chan, I like you!" Tsuna said as the flame died off. Tsuna returned back to normal. He noticed he was standing in front of Kyoko in his boxers. He knew he had just confessed to her.

Kyoko suddenly screamed. Tsuna covered his ears and closed his eyes because of the noise level. Once he reopened them, Kyoko and Hana were gone. Gokudera and Yamamoto were running to Tsuna.

"Jyuudaime! What happened?" Gokudera asked, he already knew about the dying will but he didn't know what Tsuna was doing.

"Why are you in your boxers?" Yamamoto asked laughing a little in the beginning.

"Baseball idiot! Don't question Jyuudaime's ways!" Gokudera said as the senpai returned. There was a bruise upon his left cheek and his arm.

"Teme, who are you?!" Gokudera asked pretty rudely, he had two dynamites in each hand about to be lit.

"Mochida-senpai!" Tsuna said finally realizing who it was.

"Heh, to think someone like you could confess to Kyoko-chan like that, especially in your boxers," he said obviously not noticing Gokudera's dynamites. He pointed at Tsuna.

"I challenge you to a match!" the senpai said.

"How dare you challenge Jyuudaime-."

"I'll see you at the gym after-school today," he said cutting Gokudera off. He left in the opposite direction. _'What should I do?'_ Tsuna thought, he was staring at the ground.

"Jyuudaime! Don't listen to him! You don't have to go!" Gokudera said, the dynamites that were in his hands before were gone.

"Tsuna, you should go," Yamamoto said, and unlike the other times he didn't laugh at the beginning.

"He's right, Dame-Tsuna, use your dying will to win," Reborn said. He was in a secret passage of some sort, and was right next to Tsuna.

"Reborn!" Tsuna said nearly taking a step back out of surprised.

"Reborn-san!" Gokudera said.

"Kid!" Yamamoto said. _'Gah! I don't know who's advice to follow. But Reborn……'_ Tsuna thought.

It was already after-school. Tsuna finally decided to go there but Gokudera had to go meet someone at the airport and Yamamoto had baseball practice. As he opened the doors to the gym, a lot of people were there including Kyoko. Kyoko was looking at Tsuna.

"Tsuna-kun, your confession was just a joke this morning, right?" Kyoko asked as Tsuna nodded.

"Mhm," he said laughing nervously as he scratched his head.

"Hurry up, Dame-Tsuna," the senpai said. Tsuna began to walk towards the senpai nervously.

"Tsuna-kun, I'll be rooting for you!" Kyoko said. Tsuna felt reassured but he still had no self-confidence. _'It would have been good to be better at kendo,'_ Tsuna thought.

"And the prize is Kyoko-chan," Mochida said pointing at Kyoko. Mochida-senpai charged at Tsuna, striking him down. The fight had begun. There was a guy holding two flags, one red and one white. White was for the senpai and red was for Tsuna.

"Tsuna-kun, try your best!" Kyoko shouted. Tsuna began to run away as he saw Yamamoto.

"Tsuna!" Yamamoto shouted, throwing him a wooden sword which Tsuna somehow managed to catch. Reborn was standing on a window, or rather inside it. Leon turned into a gun again.

"Do it with your dying will, Tsuna!" Reborn said shooting the gun, the dying will bullet hitting Tsuna's head. Again, Tsuna was in a falling slow-motion. _'If I had the dying will, I could of beaten Mochida-senpai,' _Tsuna thought. all of a sudden all of his clothes, besides boxers, were ripped. He suddenly got up with a flame upon his hair.

"REBORN!" Tsuna shouted, "I'LL BEAT MOCHIDA-SENPAI WITH MY DYING WILL!" He ran quickly towards Mochida. When Tsuna was close enough Mochida swung the wooden stick.

"Do you think that will affect me?!" Mochida shouted. Then the wooden stick broke as Mochida took a step back, "What?!" Tsuna pushed Mochida down, sitting on him, about to slap him.

"He's planning to hit that guy!" A grey haired guy said. He was Kyoko's older brother. Tsuna grabbed a huge lock of Mochida's hair and ripped it off. Then, glared at the flag holder who has not yet raised the red flag.

"Eh?!" the flag holder said, scared. Tsuna then began ripping Mochida's hair off, lock by lock. The flag holder slowly raised the red flag. When it was fully raised, the crowd cheered. Tsuna's flame slowly faded away. Tsuna noticed he was sitting on top of Mochida, who's hair was all ripped out.

"I-I did this?" Tsuna murmured, "I guess I can really do this with a dying will."

"Tsuna-kun!" Kyoko said walking to Tsuna.

"K-kyoko-chan," Tsuna said spluttering

"Sorry about this morning, my friends tell me a lot that I don't know when to laugh," Kyoko said. Tsuna sulked a little bit within. _'She thinks it's a joke…' _Tsuna thought.

"Tsuna!" Yamamoto said walking to Tsuna.

"I'll be going now," Kyoko said as she left heading towards Hana.

"Yamamoto-kun, I thought you had baseball practice!" Tsuna said.

"Ahaha, they canceled it," Yamamoto said laughing a little at the beginning as always.

"Oh," Tsuna said.

Tsuna walked home alone, Yamamoto was off somewhere again and Gokudera was nowhere to be found. Tsuna sighed as he past by a stall with a guy in red Chinese clothes. There was a dog in front of Tsuna barking.

"Eh?!" Tsuna took a step back about to run away like a coward. A child suddenly appeared in front.

" Bad dog. I'll save you!" I-pin said, using a fist-like thing to levitate the dog and threw it back. The child turned back to Tsuna.

"T-thank you," Tsuna said somewhat scared of the child.

" No need to thank me. Bye-bye." I-pin said turning in another direction and walking off. _'What was that?'_ Tsuna thought as he began to walk home. As he opened the door to his home he said, "I'm home." All of a suddenly Reborn kicked him.

"You're late! Dame-Tsuna!" Reborn said as Tsuna landed outside.

"Don't call me that! And what am I late for?" Tsuna said sitting up, rubbing the place where Reborn had kicked at.

"Our lesson," Reborn said.

They were now inside Tsuna's room. The door was closed as always. Tsuna was sitting down near his bed and Reborn was in front of him.

"Reborn! What are we doing?" Tsuna asked.

"Wait." Reborn said as someone crashed in from the window. It was another child or rather kid. _'Whats with kids today?' _Tsuna thought. The kid was in a cow outfit.

" Reborn! I shall kill you today!" the kid said. He was holding grenades and threw them at Reborn. Tsuna jumped up and back landing on his bed in surprised. All the grenades were backfired by Reborn. They flew towards the kid and pushed him out the window. The other grenades exploded outside of the room near the cow. The explosion nearly went into the window or rather room.

"Ahh!" Tsuna said nearly falling down the bed, scared of the explosion. The kid fell to the ground.

"Got-ta st-ay –calm," the child said. He walked to the front door and pressed a button. It was the doorbell. The door opened by Nana.

"Hai?" Nana asked. He ran in and upstairs and charged at Reborn who was still in Tsuna's room. The door was opened. Reborn dodged and the child hit the wall. He began to cry.

"Who are you?" Tsuna asked. Tsuna got off the bed and was in the same place as he was before.

"I'm Lambo," Lambo said still crying,

"Lambo is part of a kingdom allied to yours, Tsuna, He was sent to kill you and me," Reborn said.

"Eh?!" Tsuna said as Gokudera appeared in front of the opened door.

"Jyuudaime! Your right hand-man has appeared!" Gokudera said.

"Gokudera-kun! Why are you here? I thought you were at the airport," Tsuna said.

"Che, that damned woman didn't appear," Gokudera said. Lambo pointed at Gokudera's head.

"Octopus head," Lambo said.

"Teme! You want to die?!" Gokudera shouted holding out two dynamites in each hand.

"Stupidera, Stupidera," Lambo sung as he ran around Tsuna and Reborn.

"Oi! Stupid-cow! Don't do that to Jyuudaime!" Gokudera said following Lambo. Lambo ran out the door and bumped into Yamamoto. Lambo turned back to Gokudera.

"You can't catch me, Stupidera!" Lambo said running.

"Oi!" Gokudera ran after Lambo.

"Tsuna, whats this?" Yamamoto said, laughing at the beginning as usual. He walked into the room.

"Hey, kid," Yamamoto said to Reborn as he sat down.

"Caoissu," Reborn said.

"Reborn! What's this lesson anyways?" Tsuna asked just remembering what Reborn had said earlier.

"That was the lesson," Reborn said.

"Ehh?!?!" Tsuna said. The whole house was able to hear. Yamamoto just laughed. Gokudera was still chasing Lambo. The peaceful or rather somewhat peaceful day had ended.

It was the next day. Tsuna opened the door and walked outside to see people with black clothes in front of his house. They looked like bodyguards. They all noticed Tsuna. _'Hieee!! Who are they?' _Tsuna thought.

"Good Morning, Sawada Tsunayoshi-sama," they all said in unison, making a pathway for him to head out of the house. Tsuna ran back into the house, obviously scared of them. He went back to his room.

"Reborn! Who are those people outside??!??!" Tsuna asked pointing outside the window.

"The king of the Cavallone kingdom came," Reborn answered. _'EH??!!? Another kingdom????' _Tsuna thought.

"He's waiting outside. If he goes into the house, it would bring too much attention," Reborn said. _'Too much attention?!?? Haven't I gotten enough attention already?' _Tsuna thought remembering the dying will part. Reborn kicked him.

"Go outside to greet him. He's your empire's alliance, and it's your job as the 10th king to do so," Reborn said.

"I'm not the 10th king!" Tsuna said. _'But I do need to go to school…..' _Tsuna thought. He finally decided to head outside. The scary-looking body guards were still there. Tsuna gulped as he began to walk past them. Then he saw a person, who looked different from the rest of the bodyguards.

"Yo, soon-to-be king of the Vongola," he said. Tsuna noticed, he was wearing clothes that he had never seen before as well as sunglasses. _'Don't tell me?!? He's the king of that one kingdom?!?!?' _Tsuna thought.

"I came a long way from my kingdom to visit," he said, "I'm the 10th king of the Cavallone Kingdom. I'm Dino." Tsuna took a step back. _'It's him!' _Tsuna thought as Dino took off his sunglasses.

"Dino-sama! You'll be noticed immediately if you don't put them on!" One of the bodyguards said.

"Romario, it's fine, there isn't much people in this area," Dino said. Then he turned back to Tsuna and all of a sudden he began to laugh. _'What's he laughing about??!' _Tsuna thought. Dino began to walk towards Tsuna, the laughter gone.

"You have no aura," Dino said stopping in front of Tsuna. Tsuna took a step back, "You don't look daring. You have no drive and there's no anticipation about you." _'Why is he criticizing me like this??!?' _Tsuna thought.

"Your legs are too short. You have no money and no power," Reborn said all of a sudden appearing.

"He looks unlucky too," Dino said turning to Reborn, "He has no talent as a boss."

"Yup," Reborn said nodding. Most of the bodyguards began to laugh. _'A total stranger is making fun of me…….' _Tsuna thought.

"Reborn! Why are they here?!??!" Tsuna asked.

"Dino is your senior pupil," Reborn said.

"Senior pupil?" Tsuna asked.

"I said a lot of harsh things, but don't take it badly, Vongola 10th," Dino said, "Before I met Reborn, I too had no talent to be a king." _'That's not possible! He's………. the king of one of the strongest kingdoms……….' _Tsuna thought.

"Before meeting Reborn? Does that mean…" Tsuna trailed off.

"Before I came here, I was training Dino to become fit as a king," Reborn said.

"Seriously?!?" Tsuna asked. He was shocked yet at the same time surprised.

"Reborn's lessons were no easy tasks. There were many times I thought I'd die," Dino said. _'I have to go through that too??? But I'm not the king or anything! I'm just a commoner!' _Tsuna thought.

"But thanks to him, I'm now the king of over 5,000 people." Dino said," The truth is I wanted to learn a lot more from Reborn, but he said he had to go to you, so I saw him off."

"Umm.. I don't want to be a king of whatever empire! I don't mind if you take Reborn back with you," Tsuna said. Dino's eyes sharpened at Tsuna.

"HIEE!" Tsuna said as he fell. Dino began to laugh again.

"It as Reborn said. You're exactly like the past me," Dino said.

"Huh?" Tsuna asked.

"I too didn't want to be the king. It's too hard, after all," Dino said and as if he was tired, he leaned upon the wall on the side. His arms were crossed.

"No…But…I…" Tsuna began.

"Reborn is definitely the best," Dino said, "One day, you too will become one of the best kings. But if you say you'll never do it…." He took out a turtle from one of his jacket pockets. He placed it in front of Tsuna's face with a grin. Tsuna fell, thinking he was going to pull out a weapon of some sort.

"It'll bite!" Dino said. The turtle opened its mouth.

"That's rude, Dino-sama," Romario said.

"His name Is Enzo. When I asked Reborn for Leon, he gave me this guy instead," Dino said pulling Enzo back

"Leon is my partner, after all," Reborn said.

"What's with these people?' Tsuna said to himself aloud. Dino placed his sunglasses back on.

"I have to get going, I'll be back probably," Dino said. _'I don't want you to come back,' _Tsuna thought, _'Ah! I need to get to school!!' _

It was after school. Tsuna was returning home with Yamamoto and Gokudera.

"Jyuudaime! I heard the buckling Dino came to your house!" Gokudera said.

"Buckling Dino? That's a funny name," Yamamoto said laughing.

"Teme! Don't interrupt our conversation! So did he?" Gokudera asked looking back at Tsuna.

"Buckling Dino? There was a king named Dino," Tsuna said. They were walking by a river of some sort. A girl went in front of him. For some reason, Lambo was in her arms.

"I heard all of your bad deeds from this child! How could you kidnap him, and keep the other child with that suit as hostage???" The girl asked. She seemed serious. _'Where'd she get that from?!?!' _Tsuna thought

"How dare you accuse Jyuudaime!" Gokudera said taking out his dynamites.

"Ahaha, Tsuna kidnaps?" Yamamoto asked, thinking it was a joke.

"Gokudera-kun put those dynamites away!!" Tsuna said as quickly as he can.

"Stupidera!" Lambo said. He jumped out of the girl's arms, and ran towards the river.

"Wait!" The girl said running after Lambo. She tripped upon the hillside that was leading to the river and fell into the river. The current was strong and she was drowning. _'HIEE!!' _Tsuna thought.

"Tsuna, save her with your dying will!" Reborn said suddenly appearing out of no where. He held Leon out upon his hand and he turned into a gun. Reborn shot a bullet at Tsuna. Tsuna was in a slow falling motion. _'If I had the dying will, then I could of saved that girl,' _Tsuna thought Then he got up, ripping all his clothes besides his boxers. There was a flame upon his hair.

"REBORN!" Tsuna shouted, "I WILL SAVE THAT GIRL WITH MY DYING WILL!" Tsuna ran into the water, somehow swimming really quickly towards the drowning girl. Tsuna brought her back to land. The flame died as Tsuna began to pant as he was on land. They both fell upon the ground.

"Jyuudaime! Are you alright?" Gokudera asked. Tsuna got up.

"Yeah, somehow," Tsuna said laughing as he scratched his head. The girl got up.

"Arigato, for saving me! Jyuudaime is really amazing!" The girl said her attitude had changed completely.

"My name is not Jyuudaime! It's Sawada Tsunayoshi!" Tsuna said.

"I'm Haru!" Haru said quickly introducing herself.

"Teme! Don't get too close to Jyuudaime!" Gokudera shouted.

"Ahaha, Are you alright?" Yamamoto said finally appearing next to Tsuna, or rather in front of him. Arguments began from all three, Gokudera, Yamamoto, and Haru. Tsuna sighed. _'What's with this?' _Tsuna thought.

_'GAH! I'm going to be late again!' _Tsuna thought running towards school. For some reason, Gokudera and Yamamoto weren't with him. Lambo was sleeping within Tsuna's bed.

Tsuna accidentally bumped into a delivery person. She was walking with a motorcycle. The woman stopped before Tsuna. _'Huh?' _Tsuna took a step back. The woman held out a soda can.

"Drink it," she said.

"Eh? Umm…hai," Tsuna said taking the can. He opened it but accidentally dropped it. The soda spilled out. It was a purple shade and began to fume up. The birds that had just flown around fell upon the soda, dead.

"GAAAAHHHH!!" Tsuna shouted running for his life as well as heading to school.

A kid with brown hair bumped into Tsuna as he was heading too school.

"Sawada Tsunayoshi-nii! You're the 10th king of the Vongola Empire, ne?" the child asked looking up to Tsuna.

"Who are you?" Tsuna asked taking a step back, having a bad feeling about the child. Reborn popped up as a pot on the ground.

"He's Fuuta, ranking Fuuta," Reborn said.

"Reborn! Why are you here?" Tsuna asked.

"Tsuna-nii, can you provide me protection?" Fuuta asked.

"Huh?" Tsuna was surprised.

"He will. You can even stay at his house," Reborn said.

"Really? Arigato Tsuna-nii!" Fuuta said with a big smile.

"Ehh?! Reborn! Don't answer for me! Don't him in my house on my behalf too!" Tsuna said.

"Fuuta, who are you running away from?" Reborn asked.

"I can't say…" Fuuta said. Tsuna saw the time on his watch.

"I'm going to be late!!" Tsuna said running off to school. Reborn noticed Leon's tail was off. _'The time has come sooner than I thought.' _Reborn thought.

End of Chapter 2

**This chapter is pretty long now that I think about it…… Things may be a little rushed because I want to finish some of the arcs before going onto this one arc…… Anyways I hope you all enjoy & review this chapter! This is edited by my storm guardian btw…… Hmm..... I wonder if i should add Fran or not into this story later on......**


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

As Tsuna reached school, he saw Hibari Kyoya. _'Ehh?!' _Tsuna thought as Hibari came up to him.

"For blocking the way, I'll bite you to death," Hibari said raising his tonfas. A mosquito buzzed around him as he turned immediately whacking the doctor standing behind him.

"What was that for?!" the doctor asked. His name was Dr. Shamal, a hidden assassin but the two obviously didn't know that.

"Funny," Hibari said as the mosquito bit up upon his neck, "I felt a murderous aura." He slapped his hand on his neck but the mosquito had already flown away.

"Jyuudaime!" Gokudera said from a distance, he was at the time, running towards Tsuna. Hibari yawned and began to walk away.

"I'll bite you to death later," Hibari said. The doctor was too walking away.

"Jyuudaime, are you okay?" Gokudera asked as he reached Tsuna.

"Hai, why are you asking that?" Tsuna asked.

"That guy was Dr. Shamal. He's not part of any kingdom, but is deadly known for his poisonous mosquitoes," Gokudera said. _'Ehh?!' _ Tsuna thought. Kyoko ran up to Tsuna.

"Tsuna-kun! Onii-san……Onii-san is in the hospital!" Kyoko said. _'Onii-san is in the hospital?! That's Ryohei-senpai, right?' _Tsuna thought.

"Huh? What happened, Tsuna?" Yamamoto asked just appearing.

"Onii-san is in the hospital" Kyoko repeated.

~~

Tsuna, Yamamoto, Gokudera, and Kyoko arrived at the hospital. There were many people being sent there, all beaten up. _'Just what happened?' _Tsuna thought as he saw a member of the prefects, who were all delinquents.

"Kusakabe-san!" Tsuna said noticing he was standing next to a beaten up guy, he had a broken arm.

"How did these things happen?!" Tsuna asked.

"Someone just went up to me, asking if I was that person or not. Then he attacked me with red yo-yos," the guy said.

"Ah, onii-san!" Kyoko said, running to the room in which Ryohei was in.

"Kyoko-chan!" Tsuna chased after her.

"Jyuudaime! Wait for me!" Gokudera said, following Tsuna.

"Haha, seems fun," Yamamoto said doing the same things as Gokudera.

"Hibari-san should be there by now," Kusakabe said quietly.

~~

Hibari entered Kokuyo land heading towards the broken-down building. He was serious about it. Anyone who hurt Namimori was to be 'bitten to death'. He went to the center of the building to see a blue-haired guy. His hair style looked like a pineapple. He had different eye colors, one was red and the other was blue.

"So its you. I'll bite you to death," Hibari said as he charged towards the blue-haired guy who was sitting down. Suddenly Hibari froze in the middle. He wasn't able to move at all.

"Kufufu, it seems like Shamal's disease effect has begun," He said standing up and pressing a button on a remote, "I had to quickly prepare there just for you."

"I'll bite you to death," Hibari said glaring at the blue-haired guy who just laughed his weird laugh and got up. He began to beat Hibari up.

~~

"Onii-san," Kyoko said going to Ryohei who had a broken arm or something. Tsuna entered the room, panting a little.

"Ah, Sawada! You're also there?" Ryohei asked, "Way to fight to the extreme in that fight with that senpai!" Tsuna scratched his head laughing nervously as Gokudera and Yamamoto entered.

"Ah. Are you an octopus head?" Ryohei asked noticing Gokudera. A vein nearly popped upon Gokudera's forehead.

"Who are you calling Octopus head, turf head?!" Gokudera shouted with his fist up.

"What?!" Ryohei shouted back. Gokudera got out his dynamites.

"Teme! Wanna die?!" Gokudera asked.

"AHH! Gokudera-kun put the dynamites away! Onii-san, relax!" Tsuna shouted, quickly.

"If Sawada/Jyuudaime says so," Both Ryohei and Gokudera said somehow in unison, both following what Tsuna had said.

"Dame-Tsuna," Reborn said suddenly appearing with Leon who transformed into a gun.

"AHH!" Tsuna screamed as the gun turned into something else.

"Reborn-san!" Gokudera said.

"Kid," Yamamoto said.

"Why are you here, reborn? Where's Fuuta?" Tsuna asked.

"he's gone," Reborn said.

"EHH!?!?" Tsuna said shocked.

"You should go to school, Dame-Tsuna, its your fault for not watching him," Reborn said kicking Tsuna.

~~

The three got to school, they were late and Kyoko was staying at the hospital with her brother, skipping school. Tsuna saw the woman with pink hair once again.

"Ahh! It's you!" Tsuna said. Gokudera turned asking, "Who?"

"Ah. Hayato," She said.

"Arg…Aneki," Gokudera's face turned purple or blue as he clutched his stomach.

"Aneki? Gokudera-kun had a sister?!" Tsuna said shocked.

"Hayato?" the woman aske going to Gokudera. Reborn suddenly kicked Tsuna, appearing out of nowhere once again.

"A king should know more about his subordinates," Reborn said.

"Reborn!" the woman said hugging Reborn, "I came here to bring you back!"

"Ehh?! You know each other?!" Tsuna asked, he sounded surprised, and he himself was very surprised.

"Yeah, Bianchi is Gokudera's half-sister, she's part of the Vongola Empire, as a noble just like Gokudera," Reborn said. Bianchi let go of Reborn.

"You're the 10th king of Vongola, right?" Bianchi asked seeing Tsuna.

"Mhm," Reborn answered for Tsuna, who shook his head.

"I'm not the 10th king!!" Tsuna denied as Bianchi had two cakes out, both looking like the color of purple.

"If I kill you, Reborn can return!" Bianchi said charging at Tsuna.

"Ah, Bianchi's specialty is Poison cooking, Dame-Tsuna," Reborn said. Tsuna dodged Bianchi.

"Reborn! Stop her!" Tsuna shouted.

"Bianchi, would you like to be Tsuna's home ec. Teacher, you can stay here," Reborn asked as Bianchi suddenly appeared in front of Reborn.

"If Reborn says so," Bianchi said, the cakes had fallen to the ground.

"AHH!! WE'RE LATE!!!" Tsuna shouted just remembering about school, "Gokudera-kun!" Tsuna helped Gokudera, who still had his stomachache, up.

~~

It was lunch and Tsuna, Yamamoto and Gokudera was at the rooftop. All of a sudden, a small child attacked Tsuna.

"Ehh?!" Tsuna said as Gokudera pushed him out of the way.

"Gyoza-ken," the child said. Tsuna noticed it was the child that saved him from the dog before.

"Teme! How dare you attack Jyuudaime when he's trying to have lunch!!" Gokudera said his dynamites already within his hands.

"Gokudera-kun, she's not an enemy!: Tsuna shouted quickly. The dynamites disappeared from his hands.

"If the tenth says so," Gokudera said. The child attacked Tsuna with her attack again. _'Hieee!!' _Tsuna thought as the thing that the child had flown to or rather at Tsuna was hit by a baseball bat by Yamamoto. Tsuna noticed the bat turned into a sword as it was swung. The thing flew far into the sky and it disappeared from sight.

"H-how's you get that?!" Tsuna asked shocked.

"The kid gave it to me," Yamamoto said turning to Tsuna, who suddenly saw Reborn sleeping behind him, with his eyes open as always.

"Ehh? Reborn-san gave something to the baseball nut, not me?!" Gokudera said obviously angry about the decision.

"Tsuna didn't get anything too," Yamamoto pointed out laughing at the beginning as always.

"Gyoza-ken," the child said. This time Tsuna was floating.

"I-pin's attack uses the stink of dumplings to make the other's movements paralyzed and float," Reborn said. _'Hiee! What kind of attack is that?!' _Tsuna thought, struggling to get his footing.

"Let go of Jyuudaime!" Gokudera shouted, his dynamites were thrown at the child. Tsuna fell onto the ground. Smoke was everywhere and the rooftop was barely visible. Tsuna coughed because of the smoke.

"Jyuudaime/Tsuna!" Both Yamamoto and Gokudera said. As the smoke cleared, Tsuna saw the child in front of him.

"I think you got the wrong person, take a look at the picture again with your glasses and Tsuna," Reborn said. I-pin took out a photo and put on huge glasses. She looked at the photo and Tsuna.

"Gomenassai, I-pin got the wrong person," I-pin said, There seems t be dots on her forehead. Tsuna picked the child up.

"It's alright," Tsuna said. The number of dots upon her forehead lowered.

"That's Special attack Pinzu Timebomb, it explodes when all the dots on her forehead decrease to 0," Reborn pointed out. Tsuna's eyes widened as the number f dots reached one then 0. An explosion engulfed the whole rooftop.

~~

The next day, rumors spread about Hibari disappearing. Tsuna was walking to school with Gokudera. Yamamoto was going to catch up later for he had to help out his father.

"Gokudera-kun, you don't have to follow me everywhere," Tsuna said. They were taking another path towards school. The other path was under road construction.

"Jyuudaime! It is my duty to protect you as your right-hand-man!" Gokudera said. _'They never listen…I'm not the 10__th__ king of that Empire!' _Tsuna thought sighing, _'Yesterday was a mess, and even Fuuta was gone. Where'd he go?'_

"You're Gokudera Hayato, right?" The guy that just appeared in front of the two said. He was wearing another school's uniform along with glasses and a beanie.

"Who are you?!" Gokudera asked. His tone sounded rude but then again he was always like that unless he was talking to Tsuna.

"Kakimoto Chikusa, Kokuyo High 2nd year," Chikusa said, "I came to break you." _'Ehh?! Break?!' _Tsuna thought.

"Jyuudaime! Get back," Gokudera said pushing Tsuna back, "Are you picking a fight? Even thought I try to live a modest life…" _'What part of this is modest?!'_ Tsuna thought.

"A 'hit'…… Let's get this over with. I'll get the information out of you after I break you ," Chikusa said adjusting his glasses. He took out yoyos as Gokudera took out his dynamites.

"Hey look! They're having a fight," a guy who was just walking by said. There was another guy next to him.

"Seems interesting," the other guy said, Chikusa adjusting his glasses.

"This isn't for show," he said, as he threw the yoyos, needles came out of the yoyos hitting the two. The yoyos went back to his hands. The two guys who were just passing by, collapsed. Tsuna took a step back. _'Hiee! Is the same thing gong to happen to me?!'_ Tsuna thought.

"Teme! Don't get other people caught in this!" Gokudera said throwing dynamites at Chikusa. His yoyos seemed to have destroyed all the dynamites that were thrown.

"Jyuudaime, run!" Gokudera shouted, "Double Bomb." He threw the dynamites, but along with small ones. The small ones hit Chikusa but the big ones were destroyed. Smoke was surrounding him as Gokudera ran to Tsuna, who didn't begin running away yet.

"Jyuudaime, are you okay?" Gokudera asked.

"Yeah, somehow," Tsuna said as the smoke cleared. Chikusa was standing, blood stained all over.

"You were alive?!" Gokudera shouted.

"So, he's your boss," Chikusa asked adjusting his glasses, he had just taken notice of Tsuna. Needles from the yoyo were flying towards Tsuna. Tsuna closed his eyes, covering his head with his arms to shield his head. Yet even after a while, he felt no pain. As he opened his eyes, he saw Gokudera in front of him. The needles had hit him instead.

"Gokudera-kun!" Tsuna shouted as Gokudera collapsed. Chikusa threw more needles at Tsuna yet it was hit away by Yamamoto who just appeared. He saw Gokudera who was unconscious and the blood upon him.

"Tsuna, are you okay?" he asked. Tsuna nodded.

"but Gokudera-kun…" Tsuna trailed off.

"Are you the one who did this?" Yamamoto asked. For the first time, his voice was dead serious.

"Yamamoto Takeshi, you're Ken's prey. It would be troublesome if I attack you here," Chikusa said adjusting his glasses. He walked away as the police were running there.

~~

Tsuna was at him, in his room with Reborn.

"I called Dino and it seems the person who has been attacking, kidnapped Fuuta," Reborn said. Tsuna said nothing. _'He even asked me to protect him……'_

"They were following the list of the 50 strongest at Namimori," Reborn handed Tsuna a piece of paper. Tsuna saw Hibari was first, Yamamoto was second and Gokudera was third.

"Ehh?! That means Yamamoto is next?! Hibari-san also went missing, he was defeated?!" Tsuna said.

"That's why you should defeat them, as the 10th king," Reborn said.

"Mhm. Wait! I'm not the 10th king!! And… I don't even know who or where they are!" Tsuna said.

"They are at Kokuyo lad," Reborn said. Then Tsuna noticed Leon had his tail cut off, and was transforming into a lot of stuff, constantly.

"Hiee! What happened to Leon?!" Tsuna asked, jumping up of shock. Leon went on Reborn's hand.

"It happens when my student is going into a dangerous situation," reborn said, Leon turned into an octopus then a hammer. _'Dangerous situation?' _Tsuna thought, He remembered Chikusa.

"Hiee! I don't wanna defeat someone like him!" Tsuna said. Reborn kicked him.

"Are you going to waste Gokudera's efforts to protect you?" Reborn asked. Tsuna rubbed his head.

"And the 9th king made it an order of you to defeat them," Reborn said, "If not… You'll be going against the Vongola Empire." _'Hiee! Both ways is death!' _Tsuna thought. A picture was taken out. Reborn gave it to Tsuna.

It was a picture of three people. The picture showed they were prisoners. Chikusa was on one side and another guy on the other. The person in the middle looked nothing but scary to Tsuna.

"Kakimoto Chikusa, Rokudo Mukuro, Joshima Ken, escaped from a prison two weeks ago. Even right now where they are is not known. The only information of their location is in Kokuyo land," Reborn explained. _'Hiee! They're that dangerous?' _Tsuna thought.

"I will come with you," Bianchi said suddenly appearing at the door.

"Bianchi?! Why are you here?" Tsuna asked. He was shocked.

"I'm here to," Yamamoto said popping out of nowhere.

"Yamamoto too?!" Tsuna said.

"Gokudera is waiting outside," Yamamoto said. Tsuna went to the window and looked outside. Gokudera was looking very suspicious at the front of his house. _'Is he that scared if Bianchi?' _Tsuna thought remembering when Gokudera had a stomachache.

"Tsuna, it's up to you to decide to go or not as a king," Reborn said.

"I'm not the 10th king! Any why do I have to decide?!" Tsuna said.

"Haha, if Tsuna is the king then I'm a general or advisor?" Yamamoto asked obviously thinking it was just a game of some sort.

"We should go," Tsuna finally decided.

End of Chapter 3

**Yes, I finally finished it! It may be a little late but that's because im working on a lot of fanfics at the time…. Some aren't going to be typed yet, and since I got an assistant now, shes gonna type it for me!^^ The other fanfic that isn't being typed at the time, I mean. Anyways hope you review!**


End file.
